1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to switching devices, and more particularly to a switching device and a loopback detecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches are widely employed in network access. Generally, a switch includes a switching integrated circuit (IC), a plurality of ports connected to the switching IC, and additional circuits. Port loopback is one important failure reason of the switching IC. Loopback is (sometimes spelled loop-back) is generally used to describe methods or procedures of routing electronic signals, digital data streams, or other flows of items, from their originating facility quickly back to the same source entity without intentional processing or modification.
Generally, the switching IC can not detect the loopback of the ports and the switches including the switching ICs can not avoid damage of the switching IC caused by the loopback failure. Other switches employ a specific detecting circuit to detect the loopback which increases the product cost and complexity of the switches.